Releasing Demons
by RawrPieCarrotCake
Summary: Spike's human or is  he? And the dreams she kept having seemed like far off memories but they couldnt be hers could they?
1. Chapter 1

A/N; My first Buffy fic I've ever allowed to be posted up! yay me! shouldn't have really wrote this till i finished my other 2 fics or were somewhere near finished but I just couldnt help myself the idea was to tempting hope you enjoy x

* * *

Beep. Beep. 

_Someone stop that sound._

Beep. Beep.

_For the love of._ Buffy reached her hand over and swatted at her alarm clock. After several attempts of trying to press the snooze button she just picked the offending clock up and flung it across the room.

¨Buffy Anne Summers!¨ She heard her mother shout from down the stair's ¨Will you hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!¨

Buffy groggily lifted her head and sat up in her bed. _Damn super mom hearing._ She thought to herself as she climbed out of her bed and made her way over to her wardrobe to pick out today's clothes. Once she had decided on an outfit she exited her room and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Buffy walked into the school library and took in her surroundings. _Wow its big._ She thought as she walked over to the front desk. A man with glasses sat peacefully behind the desk his nose stuck in a book. He had been so engrossed in the book that he hadn't even heard her enter and was surprised to see her standing there once he looked up. He quickly cleared his throat and apologised for his mistake. 

¨Hi¨ Buffy said in her library tone voice. ¨I'm new here and I was told to come here to get all my books.¨ She offered him a small smile. ¨The principal said you had them ready for me already.¨

¨Ah yes. Miss Summers.¨ The man smiled kindly at her, he had a thick English accent, he stood up and walked into a office behind the desk, he then returned carrying a pile of books and but them on bunker. ¨Here you go.¨

Buffy started to look through the books then froze when she saw one that said 'Vampyre's' on it. ¨Your kidding right?¨ She didn't expect an answer as she continued to look down at the book. ¨Is this some joke? Don't tell me your the new watcher?¨ She quickly looked up at him to see his sheepish grin. ¨Nice cover you have. Pretending to be a librarian. So you can pester me at school and at home. Do I get even get a name?¨

The man was stunned on her attitude had changed so quickly upon seeing the simple book. ¨My name is Rupert Giles and yes I will be your new watcher, and this librarian thing isn't a cover.¨ He answered her questions offering her a small smile. ¨I actually do enjoy books and I have been working here for more than a year now.¨ Buffy slowly nodded at this.

¨So Rupert.¨

¨Please call me Giles.¨

¨Giles then. How many more of you is there lurking about here?¨

Giles just smirked at her.

* * *

¨Is she here yet? Is she here yet? Is she here yet?¨ A redhead asked continuously as she ran into the library and just about mowed Buffy over. ¨Oh she's here!¨ she said hugging Buffy and then letting going. She gave her a sheepish grin. ¨Sorry.¨ 

¨'Tis 'Kay.¨

¨I'm Willow!¨ The girl extended her hand. ¨Willow Rosenberg! A friend of Giles' and...¨ Her eyes twinkled ¨A wiccan in practice!¨

¨Buffy Summers.¨ Buffy took the hand Willow had offered her and gave it a gentle shake before letting go. ¨I don't think I need to tell you anything else since you already seem to know.¨ Buffy then turned to Giles and glared at him. ¨What happened to the secret part?¨

Giles took his glasses off and began to clean the lens with the bottom of his tweed suit jacket before prompting them back on his face. ¨Miss Summers you surely don't expect to avert every apocalypse by yourself do you?¨

Buffy let out a unladylike snort before answering. ¨Merrick told me thats the way it works. Why should all these strangers I don't know, know who i am, whilst my mother doesn't!¨ She was now glaring at Giles. ¨I find you are an unprofessional watcher. I shall contact the watchers council and ask for a replacement.¨

¨Miss Summers I asure you there will be no replacement shipped this way.¨

¨Why not!? Its the councils job to make sure the slayer has an appropriate watcher!¨

¨And that she has.¨ A voice came from behind her.

¨Ah William.¨ Giles said smiling. ¨I see you've met out slayer.¨

'William' swaggered over to Giles and folded his arms across his chest. He looked Buffy up and down before letting out a snort. ¨'Bit petite isn't she? Sure she can hold her own in a fight?¨

Buffy was glaring daggers at the boy that had just entered the room ¨I'll have you know I'm excellent in a fight! Probably a lot better than you! _Willy¨ _She said the name like it had a foul taste on her tongue.

William swaggered up to the petite blonde and flung a punch at her nose. She quickly ducked the punch and attempted to sweep his legs out from under him, in which he just jumped, landing firmly on his feet he tried to deliver a round house kick to her head only for her to block it and throw him off balance. Buffy then smiled at him and gave him a little push causing him to fall. She then stood either legs at the side of him, arms crossed, gloating.¨She's good.¨ Spike said with a smile looking up at her. ¨Except she forgot one thing.¨ He then quickly swept her legs from under her causing her to fall, he pushed himself up from the ground. He then began to straddle her. ¨Your dead, pet.¨ He smirked. ¨That's if it was a real fight.¨ He then got off of her and offered her a hand to help her up.

Buffy refused the hand offered to her and stood. She began to dust herself off. ¨It was a fluke, it won't happen again _Willy_.¨

¨Name's Spike. Not _William_, and sure as hell not _Willy¨_

¨Say what now? What kind of names Spike?¨

¨What kind of names Buffy!?¨

¨A name my mother gave me! And how did you find out my name anyway!¨

As the bickering went on Willow and Giles just stared. ¨Err Giles.¨ The redhead perked up ¨I think we're going to have a few problems.¨

¨If the earth is in the hands of these two. I think we do.¨

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; heh it was kind of hard to write this chapter I have a problems with my wrists and had to do it while wearing a restraint thing on my left wrist.. it was REALLY annoying but I finally got it done YAY! Hope you all enjoy. is everyone else having problems uploading documets or is it just me?

Secret Slayer; thank for your review hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Buffy sat at one of the many table in the library flicking through a book while writing down notes. It would seem like she was a student studying up on an up-coming assignment or doing her homework but in fact, Buffy Summers was doing research on past Slayers, she was going to be better than them. She wasn't going to die. 

She let out a sigh after closing a book before leaning back in her chair and rubbing at her temples. A week had past since she met her new watcher, more and more faces kept appearing knowing exactly who she was.

First had been Willow Spike and Giles.; Willow had been nice to her and was now classified as the girls best friend, Spike on the other hand hadn't been too nice to her and she wasn't sure if he even came under the semi friend category, Giles was her new watcher and had kindly explained exactly how everyone had found out, trust Spike to blow her cover.

Second had been Xander, Oz and Cordelia; Xander much like Willow was now under the best friend category he was a dork but a dork in a funny way. Oz was more the cool guy that made no facial emotions what so ever but added the sarcastic comments here and now, and Cordelia had been the disaster, the mistake, the doom. She was your typical stuck up rich kid. She was the queen of the school and thought everyone would bow down before her. Buffy didn't care much for her at the moment.

And then had came Angel. He was a vampire. A gorgeous vampire. But a vampire. He had sought her out on her trip to The Bronze, he gave her a necklace with a cross pendant and spared few words but had hinted towards her meeting him again.

Add a few vampires to that, which were now dust, there was Buffy's first week in the supposedly dull town named Sunnydale.

She let out a small groan as a bleach blonde swaggered into the library. He sat in the chair opposite her with a grin plastered on his face. He began to look through all the books she had been reading and copying notes out of. ¨The watcher journals?¨ He questioned lifting a scarred eyebrow. ¨How the hell did you get these? Giles doesn't give them out to anyone.¨

A grin appeared on Buffy's face at that. ¨I guess I'm special then aren't I?¨

¨So what you reading these for? Some big bad on its away?¨ Buffy shook her head while Spike frowned. ¨So why you reading them then?¨

¨Research.¨

¨What kind of research?¨

¨Shouldn't you be annoying someone else that isn't me?¨

¨Where the fun in that?¨ Spike smirked as Buffy let out a groan.

¨So why is it you know everything slayers anyway? I mean your merely human and you dont exactly come under the watchers category do you?¨

¨I was brought up by Rupes what more can I say?¨

¨Giles brought you up?¨ Spike nodded. ¨He could have taught you some manners.¨

¨Believe me, Buffy. I tried and he did have manners till he got enrolled to this hell mouth of a school.¨ Giles said as he entered the library. ¨Buffy could you patrol tonight?¨

¨Can't.¨ Spike and Giles looked at her quizzically. ¨Dinner with the mother and then a move-fest its sort of like our party to congratulate ourselves on making a fresh new start.¨ Spike scoffed at that. ¨I didn't say it was a good party!¨ She was glaring daggers at him now. ¨Besides can't bleach wonder do it?¨

¨I guess I'll have to won't I!¨ He growled.

* * *

¨So Buffys how school going?¨ Joyce Summers asked before shovling a fork full of peas in her mouth. 

¨Its going pretty well, all with the settling in and stuff.¨ Buffy then picked her glass of orange juice took a sip and put it back down on the coaster. ¨Even made a few friends.¨

¨Really? What are they like?¨

¨Well Willows all bookish and stuff but she's really cool, and then Xanders just this big dork but he's really funny.¨ Just then the doorbell went.

¨I'll be back in a minute sweetie.¨ Joyce excused herself as she stood up to go and answer the door.

¨Sure thing.¨

* * *

¨I take it your Xander?¨ Joyce asked the male at the door with a warm, welcoming smile. 

¨Nope sorry. I'm Spi- err William.¨ The man returned the smile. ¨Is Buffy home? She asked me to come over and give her some help on her maths homework.¨

¨Oh! Come in come in! We were just sitting down to some dinner so if you wouldn't mind the wait?¨

¨Not at all.¨ He replied walking into the house.

¨Mom who was at the door?¨ Buffy asked once her mother came back into the dining room.

¨Its your friend William sweetie.¨

Buffy laughed a bit at that ¨Mom, I don't have a friend called Will-¨ She stopped herself from finished that sentence once she looked up from her plate and seen him standing beside her mother, smirk in place. ¨Spike! I mean William! I mean.¨ She let out a small sigh. ¨What are you doing here?¨

¨Now Buffy, is that anyway to treat your guest?¨ Her mother said gesturing to a seat at the table ¨Please sit down William.¨ Spike nodded his head and sat in the seat Joyce had gestured to, Joyce then returned to the seat she had been in before. ¨So tell me a few things about yourself William, I like to know who my daughters friends with.¨

¨Mom I don't th-¨ Buffy started only to be interrupted by Spike.

¨Now, now Buffy, I think its fair your mother gets to know me abit more don't you?¨ He said with his trademark smirk still plastered on his face.

¨I hate you.¨ Buffy grumbled out.

* * *

¨God, I hate you so much! Did you have to do that to me!?¨ An hour later, Buffy and Spike were patrolling a nearby cemetery. 

¨Got you out didn't it luv?¨

¨Demon.¨

¨Excuse me?¨

¨Demon.¨ Buffy pointed behind Spike. Spike quickly turned around a confused look on his face. He turned back to Buffy.

¨Seeing things, luv?¨

Instead of answering Spike Buffy looked like she was fighting thin air. ¨Errr, luv?¨ Spike was getting worried now. What the hell was she fighting with? And whatever it was it looked like it had just gotten the better of it judging by her lack of standing and being flat on the ground. ¨Where is it Buffy?¨ He growled looking around him trying to pick up ANYTHING that would lead him in the direction of whatever was attacking the slayer and quite obviously pwning her. ¨Where is it?¨ He tried asking her again. Still no answer from her.

Buffy stared up at the demon as it stood above her, a smirk placed on its lips. It then began to speak in some forgein demon language before leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead and just like that, it was gone. She quickly stood up and began dusting herself off.

¨Luv, where the fuck is the demon? I'll tear its bloody head off!¨

¨Its gone, Spike.¨

Spiked stopped turning like a merry go round to stare at her. ¨Its what?¨

¨It's gone, not here any more. Vanished.¨

¨Right.¨ He then grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the graveyard.

¨Hey let go off me!¨ She protested. ¨Where are we going!?¨

¨I'm taking you to see Rupes! Your gonna point this demon out in one of his books we're gonna find and we're gonna kill it, if you got any complaints about that you can shove them right up that nice little ass of yours!¨

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

After one phone call to one worried mother and what felt like millions of books later, Buffy had fallen asleep on Giles' sofa.

¨How long she been out?¨ Spike asked as he put a blanket over Buffys petite shoulders. Giles looked up from the book he was reading and shrugged. ¨I don't think we're finding this demon any time soon. Its just annoying me, I couldn't see it, but she could. Is my room still all intact?¨ Giles nodded. ¨Well I'll be off to bed then, Night Rupes.¨

¨Goodnight William.¨

* * *

¨_I love you.¨_

_¨No you don't. But thanks for saying it.¨ He gave her a small smile before he let go of her hand ¨Now go!¨ she hesitantly looks at him and gives him a small nod._

Buffy bolted awake as she looked around. The dream had felt so real, like she had been there, like it was her. ¨But it was me¨ She whispered to herself. She rose from Giles' couch and began to stretch. She then picked up a small notepad and pen and began to scribble a note on it before she left.

* * *

¨Weird dream.¨ Willow stated. It was now the end of the school day and the group were gathered around a small table in the library, Buffy had just finished explaining her dream.

¨It was weird, it was like it was me, but it wasn't.¨ She shook her head. ¨And the man, he seemed so familiar.¨ She frowned. ¨And I felt older, older than 16. I also felt wiser and more in control. Giles?¨

Giles took his glasses off of his face and began to clean them with the tails of his shirt. ¨Are you sure this felt like a prophetic sort of dream and not a dream, dream?¨

¨I'm sure. It felt so--¨

¨Real.¨ Spike interrupted as he glanced up at Buffy. ¨Are you sure you don't remember the man?¨ Buffy nodded her head.

¨But I do remember feeling like I had just won a battle. Maybe I got a glimpse at the future or something?¨

¨Or maybe the past.¨ Xander spoke up and everyone turned to him. ¨You know maybe some other slayer done it?¨ Buffy shook her head. ¨Or maybe not.¨ He mumbled.

¨Not like I care.¨ Cordelia looked at her nails bored. ¨So what you had a dream. I have dreams to.¨ She then got up and walked out the library.

¨And she is here everyday why?¨ Buffy said as she watched the prom queen leave.

¨Amusement?¨ Oz gave his short, yet sarcastic reply.

¨Well I've got to go.¨ Buffy said standing and putting her backpack onto her back. ¨Slayer duties are calling, those vampires just won't dust themselves will they?¨

¨I'll come.¨ Spike began to stand up but stopped when Buffy held up her hand.

¨I'd rather go it alone tonight, but thanks anyway.¨ and then she was gone.

¨I'm sure this dream means nothing.¨ Willow stood up. ¨But just in case, should I call the powers?¨ Everyone nodded their heads. ¨Right I'll be back with the ingredients soon.¨ She shrugged on her jacket and turned to Oz and Xander. ¨Fancy helping me cart them back here?¨ They both nodded and followed the redhead out of the library.

* * *

Spike frowned as he followed Buffy and the dark haired man through the graveyard, he didn't like him, not one bit. He took in a deep breath and broke out into a run after the slayer and the other man. ¨Buffy!¨ She didn't turn. ¨Hey! Buffy! Wait up!¨ She turned around and looked rather annoyed. Spike caught up to her. ¨Hey, fancy meetin you 'ere, luv.¨ He smirked at her.

¨Spike.¨ She growled. ¨Go away.¨ She then linked her arm through the older mans arm before turning and walking away. Spike followed.

¨That isn't very nice now is it, luv?¨ The coupled turned. The man spoke this time.

¨Look, boy. The girl said go away, so go away.¨ He then turned to his gameface. ¨Before I get really angry.¨

Spike let out a snort and began to laugh. ¨I'm guessing your Angel?¨ The man nodded as he switched back to his human face. ¨Sorry to say but that face doesn't scare me.¨ Spike then turned his attention to Buffy. ¨Willow's doing a spell. To call forth the powers or something like that. We sort of need our warrior lady there in case it turns nasty. So-¨ He turned back to Angel. ¨I'm gonna have to borrow _our _lady.¨

¨I'm coming aswell.¨ Angel said as he followed the two blondes out the graveyard.

¨Sorry to say, but your not invited.¨ Buffy rolled her eyes at Spikes comment.

* * *

Willow sat in the center of a circle that had been drawn on the floor with chalk. She had a few candles lit before her and was speaking in some unknown language to the rest of the occupants in the room. ¨What if this doesn't work?¨ Buffy whispered to Giles.

¨I guess we either try again, or just leave it at that.¨ He let out a small sigh. ¨Lets just hope those dreams of yours were just dreams.¨ Buffy slowly nodded her head.

There was a white flash then a figure appeared before the teens and Giles. The figure began to come into light to reveal a slightly more matured Buffy wearing a godess like dress staring at them. No she wasn't staring at them. She was staring at Spike. ¨Spike?¨ Her voice came out in a croak. ¨Am I dead?¨ She looked at the other occupants in the room and her eyes landed on her younger self. ¨I really didn't have any fashion sense then did I?¨ She then looked at Xander. ¨And neither did you!¨ She began to laugh.

¨Excuse me!?¨ Both younger Buffy and Xander yelled at the same time.

¨Ah I see.¨ The older Buffy spoke again. ¨You tried to call the powers and they decided to send me.¨ She looked around at the faces again and froze upon a certain bleach blonde. ¨I see.¨ Her eyes began to narrow. ¨What are your questions?¨

¨What?¨ Spike looked shocked. ¨I'm not the one with the questions.¨ He pushed the younger Buffy forward slightly. ¨She is.¨

The older Buffy let out a chuckle and shook her head. ¨No. I'm not allowed to answer her questions. I'm only allowed to answer yours. Now ask.¨

¨Fine.¨ He let out a groan. ¨Buffy's dream, what was it?¨

¨A vision.¨

¨A vision? A vision from where?¨

¨A different life.¨

¨Why now?¨

¨She's had them for awhile.¨ older Buffy tore her gaze from Spike and landed on her younger self. ¨Isn't that right?¨ Her younger self nodded. ¨Your not meant to get them.¨ She frowned. ¨Their not yours to have.¨ She looked back at Spike. ¨But that isn't what I'm here for is it?¨

¨It is.¨ He spoke to her.

¨It's not. You have questions you need answers too.¨

¨I don't¨

¨You do.¨

Spike let out a sigh. ¨I've missed you.¨ The older Buffy smiled. ¨I remember it all. I guess this is the Shanshu huh?¨

¨Yes, its the shanshu. We did as you request. We sent you where you wanted to be. Are you happy?¨

¨Not yet, there's so much I need to work through.¨

¨I must go now.¨

¨What!? You can't leave not yet!¨ Spike rushed forward to try and grab hold of her arm but the figured had disappeared. ¨You can't leave.¨ He heard a voice being cleared behind him. Spike turned around and smiled sheepishly at the other occupants of the room. ¨I guess I have some explaining to do uh?¨

¨You betcha.¨ Buffy said to him.

* * *

¨So you were a vampire?¨ Xander asked as Spike nodded. ¨What was evil?¨ Spike nodded again. ¨But ended falling in love with the slayer and getting your soul for her and dying for her?¨ Spike nodded again. ¨Wow thats just.. wow.¨

¨Its kind of romantic.¨ Willow said as everyone gave her funny looks. ¨Not the killing part, the dying part.¨

¨I don't get it.¨ Buffy began to pace. ¨Who was the slayer? If I'm the slayer now and my spirit was the one that appeared...¨ She became wide eyed. ¨I died!?¨ She turned to face Spike. ¨I died!?¨

Spike chuckled before smirking. ¨Twice.¨

¨I died twice!? Which means the person to take my place must have been the one you fell in love with am I right?¨

¨Not really.¨

¨Not really?¨

¨Can we not talk about who it was just now.¨ Everyone nodded their agreement.

¨Wait.¨ Cordelia finally spoke for the first time. ¨How come your not all grr now?¨

¨He got rewarded.¨ Giles took his glasses off his face and began to clean them. ¨For dying, am I correct?¨ Spike nodded while Giles put his glasses back on his face. ¨So you mean to say the young boy who just so happened to appear on my door step was placed there on purpose?¨ Spike nodded again. ¨How long have you known? Who you were?¨

Spike let out a sigh. ¨To tell you the truth it didn't come back to me till i was 14.¨

¨So you've known for two years and didn't tell me!?¨ Giles yelled at him surprising everyone in the room, except Spike. ¨I thought I had earned that much from you in the past!¨

¨Listen, Rupes, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell anyone.¨ Spike raked a hand through his hair before shoving it in his duster pockets. ¨This is so fucked up.¨

¨Got that right.¨ Xander grumbled.

¨You can tell everyone of us where we end up can't you?¨ Buffy asked. ¨I mean you've been there lived through it all.¨ Spike shook his head. ¨Why not?¨

¨It wouldn't be the same. I wasn't human then, I wasn't even here when you lot came together and when I did arrive.¨ He looked guilty. ¨I tried to kill you. Everyone of you. So just me being here is changing how things are going to work out.¨

¨I see. Can you even tell me how I manage to die? Twice?¨ She smiled at him and he let out a small chuckle.

¨The first time I'm not quite sure what happened I just heard if it wasn't for Xander you wouldn't have been standing.¨ Buffy nodded. ¨The second time, god the second time.¨ He let out another chuckle. ¨I was there, if I had just managed to get her down from the tower then none of it would have happened, but I had failed you. You jumped into a portal to stop the world from ending your body fell to the floor. It looked so broken.¨ He let out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding. ¨Then everything was a mess afterwards. And when you were brought back...¨

Buffy had a look of confusion on her face. ¨When I was brought back? Wait a minute, if it was my spirit that just appeared doesn't that mean I shouldn't have been brought back?¨

¨That wasn't a spirit, luv. It was the real deal.¨


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy and Spike walked through the graveyard making idle chat. It had been a week since Spike had made his confession about being a vampire in a former life. Which had let to some unwanted questions, especially about who he had died for. Luckily for him Buffy hadn't been the one to ask the questions.

¨So, graveyards pretty dead tonight huh?¨ Buffy began said as she leaned on a nearby tombstone ¨Thought there'd be some vampires out and about¨

¨Normally when the graveyards are dead it isn't good.¨ Spike sat on a tombstone opposite hers. ¨I'm surprised.¨

¨Of what?¨

¨You haven't asked me any questions about my previous life, and who the slayer was.¨ Buffy shrugged.

¨Its not my business is it? Was your life.¨ She began to fiddle with the stake in her hand. ¨So, what's was the slayer like? You know the one you died for.¨

Spike began to smirk. ¨She was, bloody amazing.¨ He chuckled a little ¨She was so bloody stubborn and annoying, made me want to wring her neck out half the time, but she was amazing.¨ He began to find his boots interesting as he began to kick at the mud. ¨She was beautiful as well. Such a strong sense of character yknow?¨ He looked back up at Buffy. ¨She was just, perfect. A Goddess.¨

¨So you really fell hard for her didn't you?¨ Spike nodded. ¨So why are you here in this time instead of in your time running about chasing after her still?¨

¨Because, I needed a fresh start so she could accept me for who I am.¨

* * *

When Buffy and Spike walked into the school library the next morning the last thing either of them expected to see was Angel standing talking to Giles. ¨Err Hey guys?¨ Buffy made their presences known as she and Spike walked over to them. ¨What ya doing?¨ She tried to look at the book Giles had in his hand but he quickly hid it and began to clear his throat.

¨Angel was just informing me of a minor apocalypse that's on the way. Turns out the Master is due to rise.¨

¨The master?¨ Buffy blinked a couple of times. ¨As in the master of all vampires?¨ All three occupants in the room nodded. ¨Oh, so that's a big bad then? One that I'll have to fight?¨ She began to sulk. ¨My life sucks.¨

¨Buffy, maybe if we train together we can get you more prepared for the master?¨ Angel suggested

¨I don't approve of that!¨ Spike growled at the vampire. ¨She should train with her watcher not you!¨

¨Spike!¨ Buffy nudged him in the gut and stared daggers at him before turning her attention to Angel and giving him a sweet smile. ¨I'd love to train with you. How tonight? After patrol?¨ Angel nodded.

Angel then headed into the back of the library to return to his home via the sewers. ¨What's your problem!?¨ Buffy growled at Spike. ¨Hello! Hotty wanting to train with me!¨

¨Me and Angel have a past and I just don't trust him okay!?¨ Spike sneered back.

¨You don't even know him so how can you have a past?¨

¨He's my friggin' grand sire! We travelled together for more than a hundred years how can you say I don't know him!?¨

¨If I recall that was in the other time and not this time! He could be different for all you know! After all he didn't have you there pestering him for 100 years!¨

¨He still wants to fuckin' shag you rotten which will get us no where!¨ He had spoke the words before he realised.

¨He wants to what?¨

¨Never mind, just forget what I said.¨ Spike turned and headed out the door.

¨Giles?¨

¨Yes, Buffy?¨

¨Has Spike always been this weird? And emotional?¨

Giles let out a small chuckle at that. ¨Spike is a mystery to me. He's always been more mature than he even before he remembered who he was.¨ Giles frowned. ¨And he's always worn his heart on his sleeve which means that his weakness is always in his enemies sight.¨ With that said the watcher walked back into his office to leave his slayer pondering.

* * *

Later that night Buffy walked through the cemetery with Spike. It had become the usual routine for them. Buffy would go the library to gear up for patrol after her classes and Spike would meet her there, after a quick goodbye to Giles they would head out to patrol. So why did it feel different this time? Maybe it was the awkward silence that had settled between the two since Spikes little outburst about Angel earlier on in the library.

As they walked they noticed a fledging rising out of the ground. Buffy let out a small groan before walking over to it the moment it was out of the ground. ¨Hi.¨ She said and the fledging smiled at her. ¨Bye.¨ And with a quick thrust with her hand containing the stake the fledging was gone.

Buffy returned to Spikes side as they continued their quiet, awkward, walk. She was beginning to have enough of the silence so decided to try and spark up what ever conversation she could. ¨What was it like living with Giles?¨

¨Boring.¨ A short reply which didn't require more talking.

¨Where do you live now?¨

Stupid bint couldn't shut up could she? ¨A small apartment on the bad side of town.¨

¨Bad side huh? I got told Sunnydale doesn't have a lot of town so the bad sides right next to the good side.¨ She began to ponder out loud. ¨Does that mean that when the bad side and the good side mesh in the middle theres a semi-good semi-bad side? Sorta like a grey in the black and white?¨ Spike chuckled a little. Buffy turned to look at him with a frown on her face. ¨What's funny?¨

¨You never were one to see the grey side.¨ And frown then replaced his smile. ¨Although your grey had been tainted with black before hand. Maybe thats why you never saw the grey area that seemed to linger? That a vampire could be good even without a soul.¨

Buffy scrunched her nose up. ¨A vampire? Without a soul? Good? You must be kidding right? I mean as far I've seen every vampire without a soul is all for 'mm blood!' side of life. Then theres Angel who has a soul who isn't for the 'mm blood' side of life. So vampires without souls does not equal good.¨

¨Are you sure about that?¨ Buffy nodded her head.

Spike took that moment to stop, once she had stopped too he leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear. ¨I didn't have a soul when I was helping you.¨ With that he backed away and ran out the cemetery gates.

¨Stupid ex-vampires that didn't have souls!¨ She mumbled as she began to follow him.


End file.
